Misguided Misconceptions
by CrazyDisasterForKicks
Summary: Sometimes, even the strongest people break. They give up after fighting for years and yet, others don't. They keep on fighting... How, Harry didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask Dean when he got the chance. Sequel to All My Life
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**Title**: Misconceptions or All My Dreams and Future  
**Summary**: Sometimes, even the strongest people break. They give up after fighting for years and yet, others don't. They keep on fighting... How, Harry didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask Dean when he got the chance.  
**Warnings**: SPOILERS FOR S6! Not sure how many but there will be some things. OOC...(mentions of) Mpreg, and other stuff that I can't think of.  
**Word Coun**t:634  
**Beta**:Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. Thank you!  
**A/N:** Here it is... What you guys have been waiting for. Well, enjoy!

_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned." ~William Somerset Maugham_

"Really?" Green eyes lit up, a smile bloomed quickly.

"Yeah, they wanna spend the week with you. That is, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem." Harry laughed, "Have they had enough of their "grandpa Bobby"?"

"Watch it boy, they love it here,…but they miss you. Ever since that day I was brought back and you ran off to have your kid, they've wanted to see you. I gave you your space. You got your life together, now you need to be a family with those two boys." Bobby's voice slowly hardened and Harry could tell anger was simmering under the surface. He wouldn't deny that running off hadn't been the smartest idea. In fact, he was just now realizing how stupid it was and he couldn't quite imagine the impact it had on the twins. "I'm getting old… I can't take care of two eight year olds anymore. I've taught them everything I know about the supernatural and they can defend themselves. Now it's time for you to come back home and let me meet the little one. You hear me?"

"Yeah, Bobby, I hear you. I'll be back at your place within the week. Have you heard from…?" Harry left the question hanging, silently berating himself for asking. Each week he asked and each week it was the same answer.

"No, but I did hear that him and Lisa didn't work out. Something about bringing home too much paranoia."

Harry raised an eyebrow mind racing over the possibilities. Lisa and Dean didn't work out? The girl Dean had been pining for months? Well, that was definitely not expected. "Huh, okay, but I'll be seeing you soon, Bobby. Probably sometime on Thursday."

"Hurry, something's going down and I know I should have told you sooner but… Well, you don't need the stress, that I am about to dump on you."

Harry let out a suffering sigh and mentally prepared himself for what Bobby could possibly say. If Harry had an inkling about the bombshell Bobby was going to drop, he would have asked to be left out of the loop. This was a whole can of worms he didn't want to open up. Not now while it was still raw and red.

"Sam's back." The young boy, now newly turned 'mother', would have laughed if Bobby wasn't always serious. He wanted to laugh now, not the good, straight from the soul laughter, but the god damned, hysterical 'what-the-fuck' kind.

"Well," he said, voice choked, "what do you expect? He's a Winchester."

Winchester. Of course a Winchester didn't know how to stay dead. They excelled in staying alive —no matter how tough things got.

Harry rubbed his forehead briefly, a headache was coming on and he was sure it wasn't going to be getting better any time soon. "Actually, scratch my ETA, I'll be there by tomorrow."

Adjusting the squirming bundle on his hip, Harry grabbed his duffle and the baby bag and headed out to his car, his vacation was over and it was time he got to Bobby's. After all, with Samuel Winchester alive, Harry was almost a hundred percent sure his older brother didn't know, and he wanted to see the fireworks.

-0-

Glancing around the parking lot, Harry pulled the keys from his pocket before stopping. In front of him was a shiny, black '67 Chevy Impala with a certain Winchester in the drivers seat.

'This day just gets better and better...' Harry grimaced before heading towards the car. Dean Winchesters self satisfied smirk mocked him every step of the way.

"Fancy seeing you here."

A/n: There you go, please review? Hey, and in the review tell me whether it should be called: Misconceptions or All My Dreams And Future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Title**: Misguided Misconceptions (Misconceptions and All My Dreams and Future were really close! And misconceptions won by two votes, so yeah, wanted it to be a two worded title though... xD)  
**Summary**: Sometimes, even the strongest people break. They give up after fighting for years and yet, others don't. They keep on fighting... How, Harry didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask Dean when he got the chance.  
**Warnings**: SPOILERS FOR S6! Not sure how many but there will be some things. OOC...(mentions of) Mpreg, and other stuff that I can't think of.  
**Word Coun**t:1,264  
**Beta**:Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. Thank you soooo much!  
**A/N: So, here it is. The newest chapter... Enjoy. **

**"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned." ~ Buddha****  
**

'He just had to park by me,' Harry thought with a scowl. There wasn't really anyway to avoid him… Slowly walking to the car he tried to ignore his growing unease as Dean stepped out of the car. Hazel eyes flicked to the baby on his hip and an eyebrow was raised. Harry flinched, minimally, wasn't he supposed to feel the burning rage? Wasn't he supposed to want to castrate Dean? And then heal him so that he can repeat the process?

He set his duffle and the baby bag on the ground by his feet. The feeling that this would be a long, awkward conversation was present. It was an unsettling feeling that Harry did not want to feel, at all.

"What are you doing here?" Harry's green eyes had lost the spark that Bobby had put in them a little while ago. Amazing how one person could stir up so many emotions—and most of them weren't the positive kind.

"Me? I'm on my way to Bobby's. Its just a coincidence that we ran into each other. Although, still not sure if it's a good one or not."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Definitely not a good one. Now, I have to get going. Please, move your car." He could have ignored the Impala if it was parked next to his baby. But, it wasn't. It was parked right behind it with no goddamn extra room to back up.

Dean grinned, "Nah, I think she's comfortable. Why don't you tell me who the kid is?"

"…Seriously? Your memory is that bad?" Un-fucking-believable. The line just kept repeating itself over and over.

"Why don't you tell me who the kid is?" ;"Why don't you tell me who the kid is?";"Why don't you tell me who the kid is?"

Harry's eye twitched. "This is Nathanael John…" Dean's face was still blank. "Your son.", Harry practically hissed out.

"You're joking, right?" He let out a harsh laugh. "Men can't get pregnant."

"…Haven't we gone over this before? I'm a natural born wizard; natural born wizards can get pregnant. You were an idiot and didn't use a condom. Understand now?" This was when he really wished he could just call Dean an idiot and scream at him. The words weren't coming to him. Sure, he was angry—of course he was angry!—but screaming wouldn't fix anything. "Besides, I recall that Castiel was the one to inform you of this. I'm sure you could believe the word of an Angel of the Lord over my own, right?"

"Oh…" Or maybe screaming would do, the young parent had an itch to find out. But he wouldn't, because he was nice. Yes, Harry mentally nodded, he was a nice person and nice people don't yell, unlike some people in front of him.

"All you can say is 'oh'. Seriously? You have a son. You have a biological son and you left him—and me, but mostly him—for some chick who dumped you on your ass anyways. Nice move, Dean, nice move." Okay, so maybe he was being a little mean, but he wasn't yelling!

Dean's face reddened and Harry eyed the clenching fists. If Dean was going to throw a punch he was apparating away. Although, Nathanael was only 3 months; briefly, Harry wondered if apparating would hurt him. Hopefully not, he decided, eyes skimming over Dean's hazel eyes. He didn't look quite as angry anymore, mostly sad and there was something in his eyes as he watched Nathanael.

"Can"—Dean's eyes wandered over Harry's shoulder—"Hey, Sammy, you check out already?"

Harry turned around and jerked back from how close Sam had managed to get to him. Too close for comfort that was for sure. He almost tripped over the two bags as he scrambled away. "Hey, Sam," Harry waved a little bit with the hand that wasn't holding onto Nathanael. "How have you been?" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best question. They guy had gone to hell and now he was back.

"Fine," Same eyed Nathanael, "and yourself?"

"Good." Harry cleared his throat and tried to summon a smile to his pale face. It wasn't everyday that you came face to face with a guy who obviously wasn't affected by being in the pit. Actually, that might be one of the lesser freakish things in his life.

Harry sighed when nobody really talked after him. There was an awkward silence and awkward silences were the worst. He'd almost consider being grateful to Dean if he spoke up.

Harry shifted from foot to foot and readjusted Nathanael, shushing him a little as he began to squeal. Dean's eyes flickered to Nathanael again.

"Can I hold him?"

Harry stared at Dean. Was he insane? Did he really just ask to hold his biological son? Okay, so when he put it like that it didn't sound too bad. Harry bit his lip, gripping Nathanael tighter. He could let him, couldn't he? It wouldn't hurt anybody. And, if he tried to drop him or take him Harry could just use magic to protect and/or save him.

"Sure, just don't drop him." Slowly Harry cradled Nathanael and passed him to Dean's waiting arms. "And if you do drop him you'll wish you were back in Hell." He was completely serious too. Nathanael and the twins were the most important people to him. Anything happened to anyone of them and he would go ballistic, as would most parents.

Dean nodded and a small smile played on the edge of his lips as he let Nathanael grab a hold of his pointer finger. "He's quiet." As if hearing them, small hazel eyes opened and gazed straight at Dean. "Oh wow," Dean murmured, Nathanael's eyes were the exact same shade as his. It was kind of creepy actually. But the fact that he was holding his son made that feeling quickly disappear.

Harry resisted the urge to grab Nathanael and run. His gut was telling him that he should have just apparated out of there and never should have spoken to Sam or Dean. Speaking of Sam, Harry glanced to the side and his eyes widened as he met Sam's glare.

Instinctively his magic reached out to probe for dangers. Gasping as his magic surrounded Sam he frowned as he felt how empty Sam was. Something was missing, and it was something important. He frowned, pushing his magic deeper; wanting to find out what was missing. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, ignoring Sam's penetrating gaze. "I need to talk to Bobby.

He silently held out his arms for Dean to give back Nathanael, and he did—rather reluctantly, but nobody can really say no to such a cute kid. "Move your car; I need to start on my way to Bobby's."

Dean nodded, for once not arguing. It must have been his expression. There must be something there telling Dean not to mess with him this time, not to see how far he could push him. Grimacing, Harry picked up the bags from the floor and opened up the trunk for his car. He waited semi- patiently as Dean backed up and turned the car towards the road out.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Dean just grinned. "We were on our way out too. Might as well come with."

Well, at least he was finally on his way to Bobby's.

A/n: Hey, holymotherfuckinggod! Look at the review count (55!) You guys just... Completely made my week. Now, when I get less reviews I'll be sad but thank you to everyone who has Reviewed/Alerted/Favorited. Now, please tell me what you think about this chapter and review ;D Trying to update once a week!

P.S Anyone see HP7 Prt 1? I did, I give it a 7 cause it had some full parts and some of the timing was wrong but graphics were pretty amazing.

CDFK


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**Title**: Misguided Misconceptions  
**Summary**: Sometimes, even the strongest people break. They give up after fighting for years and yet, others don't. They keep on fighting... How, Harry didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask Dean when he got the chance.  
**Warnings**: SPOILERS FOR S6! Not sure how many but there will be some things. OOC...(mentions of) Mpreg, and other stuff that I can't think of.  
**Word Coun**t:1,544  
**Beta**:Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. Edits were great. Thanks!  
**A/N:Sorry for the extra day wait! I had a hard time getting this out. **

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." ~Maria Robinson

It wasn't the fact that he was going to see Aidan and Alex again after a year. It wasn't the fact that he was going to see Bobby for the first time. They didn't scare him and he was ready to stop running from them. It was long past due for them to meet Nathanael and to become part of his family again.

No, he wasn't afraid of them. He was afraid of the car trailing behind him.

Two people! One of them being his happiness, sadness and anger while the other was nearly as important! Two people he wanted to see least in the world. Two people who just happened to be the first two he saw of his old life. Well, he really couldn't say old life—that would have to be referring to the Wizarding World—his old second life? He didn't know… He didn't particularly care.

He only cared about the fact that Dean had taken Nathanael in his arms and looked at him like he had a purpose again. The fact that Dean looked like Nathanael had saved him from a fate worse than death. The fact he saw a glimmer of something he had wanted to see when Nathanael was born, but the other wasn't even their. The fact that he knew that Nathanael and Dean had form some sort of instinctive bond. That scared him more than anything. He didn't want Dean becoming attached, although in the back of his head, an annoying voice disagreed with him.

Harry tightened his grip on the steering wheel before glancing behind him into the car seat. Nathanael's hazel eyes blinked open slowly and Harry smiled softly, secretly hoping that he wouldn't need to stop. No cry interrupted the silence of the car ride and Harry sighed in relief, it was nice to have some piece and quiet for once. If only it lasted.

-0-

Dean's eyes flickered over to Sam and frowned as he saw nothing in his expression. He was getting sick of the robot impression from Sam. Something was wrong, nobody comes out of Hell perfectly fine—he was a prime example. Heavy metal played lowly in the car and Dean turned it up a bit. He hated the silence. He hated how thoughts—read: _regrets_—crept up on him without a moments notice. He didn't want to have a chick flick moment. Not now, not when he was gaining his bearings.

Glancing back to the road Dean frowned as he saw Harry pull of the road into a gas station. Did they really need to stop? They couldn't have been more than ten hours out of Bobby's. Actually, more like six hours. Dean sighed and almost laughed at himself when he remembered there was Nathanael to care for now. A baby.

Following Harry to the gas station Dean stopped the car and got out, not asking Sam if he needed anything. Sam was a big boy, he could handle himself. Slightly nervous, he walked over to the car and opened the side door, sliding inside.

Harry glanced over and raised an eyebrow at Dean. "What are you doing in here?"

Clearing his throat, Dean shifted leaning closer to Harry. "Thought you might need some help. Getting gas and...ya'know, I imagine Nathanael is hungry. When Sam was six months all he did was eat."

That sounded lame, even to Dean's ears. He flashed a hopeful grin and he saw Harry melt. Nice to know he still had a little sway with the brunette. Dean stiffened and thought about that, he really shouldn't act like that anymore. He learned his lesson, playing with somebody's feeling wasn't nice. … But nobody had ever accused him of being nice and if the way Lisa screamed at him to get out, he would imagine he wasn't the best person.

He mentally flinched as he recalled her black hair flying as she yelled and threw stuff at him, threatening to call the police if he didn't leave and take his 'dead brother' with him. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt. Because it fucking hurt and he couldn't believe Lisa, _Lisa of all people_, would do that to him. Maybe it was Karma biting him in the ass, or maybe, just maybe, it was fate's way of telling him he was an obnoxious little shit. Either way, he didn't doubt that he had made one of the worst decisions that night, the night when the world came to a standstill and the Devil was thrown back into the pit. He should have stayed with Harry…

-0-

"—an? Dean? You in there? Hello!" Harry waved a hand in front of Dean's misty eyes and jumped when they cleared and a hand shot out, clamping around his wrist. It was hastily dropped as a light blush made its way onto Dean's face.

"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered, looking downtrodden. How could he have zone out like that? He didn't have the luxury!

Harry frowned, "It's fine." He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart. "Will you hold Nathanael for me? I have to go into the store to buy some food and drinks. Do you want anything?" He wasn't sure if he was ready to actually leave his kid in the hands of Dean Winchester but he was taking a leap of faith and trusting the man. Harry briefly wondered if he was slowly losing his mind. But on the other hand, this man was the sperm donor of said child. Added to the mix that he couldn't hurt a child, then Harry could leave his baby in the man's arms, he won't drop him. Not like he dropped, burned, crushed Harry's heart.

"Sure," Dean grinned before slowly picking up Nathanael from the car seat in the back, he casually leaned over, giving Harry the perfect view of his ass. His heartbeat went up a notch, like a drum filled with bees.

Harry gulped and fled the car, ignoring Dean's inquiring look. He really didn't know how to deal with him right now. Holly hell, he needed Bobby.

-0-

It took half the night to get to Bobby's and by then Harry and Dean were exhausted, it showed clear as day upon their faces. Harry's eyes lit up as he held Nathanael closer, taking in the familiar sight of Bobby's house. It was small and cozy. And he felt like he was coming home after being away for a while. He could tell Dean felt the same as his shoulders slumped as tension drained out of his body. Harry took a quick peak at Sam and wasn't surprised to see a blank expression. It was always there… No change, unless he was trying to act like Sam.

They knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before Bobby stood before them, glass of holy water and shotgun ready. After taking all of the tests Bobby could think of, Harry jumped on him and gave the man a giant bear hug, perfectly aware that Dean took hold of Nathanael. "Been a while, Bobby." Harry murmured, hugging the man a bit tighter.

"Yeah, boy, yeah it has." Searching eyes pierced his own. "Where's my honorary grandson?"

"Asleep in Dean's arms," Harry smiled wanly. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fast development between father and son. How fast the bond was forming. He didn't know what would happen to his son if Dean left him…them again.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "That's him?" His eyes were glued to the small bundle Dean was cooing over, although, he would deny that later.

"Yeah, Bobby, meet Nathanael John. First son born of a Potter and Winchester."

Bobby paled, "I don't think I'd actually thought about you having a kid with a Winchester. Oh god," he let out a moan of despair. "This child is never going to have a moments peace. You guys can't stay out of trouble very long and with both of your genes? This is going to be hell."

"Nah," Dean said, looking up from Nathanael. "I've been to hell, this won't be anything like it."

"I've been to hell too, Dean." Sam cut in. "Raising a baby is as close to it as your going to get again." His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Hey, Bobby, I'm going to go crash in one of the spare bedrooms, alright?"

"Fine," Bobby answered, not really paying any attention. "Do whatever you'd like."

Harry wasn't quite sure why that sent chills down his spine, but it did. He didn't have long to contemplate as Nathanael started to wail and Bobby jumped up in surprise.

Harry giggled innocently, arms itching to take the crying babe away from Dean—who was surprisingly doing well at calming him down—and clapped mockingly at Bobby's expense.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.. And, I have a one-shot up called Mad World if you want to check it out. Uhm, that's it, oh, besides school-which is starting to prepare us for winter exams-is loading on the work. Next chapter might be a little delayed.**

**P.S. Please review and thank you to those who did last time!**

**CDFK**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.  
**Title**: Misguided Misconceptions  
**Summary**: Sometimes, even the strongest people break. They give up after fighting for years and yet, others don't. They keep on fighting... How, Harry didn't know. Maybe he would have to ask Dean when he got the chance.  
**Warnings**: SPOILERS FOR S6! Not sure how many but there will be some things. OOC...(mentions of) Mpreg, and other stuff that I can't think of.  
**Word Coun**t:1,033  
**Beta**:Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. Thank you so much!  
**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Well, here it is. **

"Those with the greatest awareness have the greatest **nightmares**." ~Mahatma Gandhi

A shriek split the night and Harry bolted upright. His eyes scanned the room, immediately going to Nathanael's crib and making sure he wasn't the one making the racket. "What the hell," he muttered; Nathanael was still asleep so that meant it had to be somebody else … Obviously.

He jumped out of bed at the start of a new scream and pulled on a pair of pants. Green eyes showed annoyance with a touch of concern. The screams sounded as if somebody was dying, and not in a peaceful way. He padded down the hallway and took a left to the stairs. The scream had died down again and Harry bit his lip, it would start again soon —nightmares like that only stopped when they wanted to. He should know after suffering them for a couple —scratch that— a long period of years. The screams sounded like those he made, Ron had recorded them by accident once.

Harry glanced at Bobby's room as he passed it. The twin's room was next to Bobby's and by the look of things, the screams weren't from them. On the contrary, Bobby was soothing the sobbing twins that were frightened by the unearthly screams. Unearthly?

"Of course," he whispered. "One of the Winchesters." Harry entered the living room where Dean and Sam were crashing and paused slightly, who could possibly be making those sounds? Dean or Sam?

His stomach sank as he saw it was Dean writhing on the couch. 'Why am I not surprised?' Harry thought with a growing sense of horror. Only Dean Winchester could pull of a nightmare quite like this. That's why they were attracted to each other, they both knew about the pains of nightmares. Harry knelt down next to Dean's scrunched face, "Wake up," Harry whispered, petting his hair. "Open your eyes." Green eyes flashed, searching for something in the room. Sam was leaning against the wall, … doing nothing.

Harry was shocked! He wasn't helping his brother! No holding down the flailing limbs or whispering soothing words, not even a concerned glance. He would have to investigate it later. But right now, Dean was more important.

Harry pursed his lips and leant closer to Dean and began to pull on his magic. "Enneverate," he flicked his hand and watched as Dean's eyes fluttered open. His beautiful, murky green-forest eyes. A different shade then his own.

His shoulders sagged in relief from the drain of the tension leaving them as lucid green eyes stared at him in confusion. "Wha- What's going on?" Dean's deep voice had a certain quality to it… Something Harry couldn't name, no matter how hard he tried. Something that made his stomach heat up … No! Not now, first Dean.

"You were having a nightmare," Harry stood up, knees cracking. "I just had to wake you up, seeing as Sam wasn't going to and Bobby is calming the twins down."

"You used your mojo on me?" It was really a rhetorical question. Harry and Dean both already knew the answer. Why did Dean have to make things difficult?

"Yes..?"

No answer. Just perfect.

-0-

Harry rocked Nathanael slowly and gazed outside to where Aidan and Alex were wrestling. It had been a week since Dean's nightmare and he refused to talk about it. Even went as far as denying he had one and ignoring anyone who brought it up. 'Idiot', Harry thought with a scowl, 'you don't ignore nightmares like that. You'll go stir-crazy!'

"Oh, I, I just died in your arms tonight. Must have been something you said…"

Harry's ears perked up, was Dean singing? It wasn't his normal, rough scratchy voice going along with the lyrics. It was actual singing. Harry quietly walked to the doorway and listened to Dean sing the rest of the song. He had a—surprisingly—good voice.

Harry hummed along gaining Deans attention, a blush quickly spread across tan cheeks. "Eh," hazel eyes shifted around. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing really, just enough to know that you have a pretty good voice. Nice to know it's not just used to make smartass retorts." Smiling, Harry walked passed Dean and into the kitchen. Nathanael began squirming in his arms. Sighing, he went towards Dean. Anytime Dean was in the room Nathanael wanted to be held by him.

"My kid fucking likes you better," he grumbled before passing him to Dean's awaiting arms.

Dean cocked a smirk and cooed at Nathanael. "Well, what can I say? He's got good taste. Oh, yes you do!"

Snorting Harry put on a pot of coffee. "So that's what they call it these days… Nice to know my son has better taste than I do." Silence fell over them as the coffee dripped and Dean rocked Nathanael. It wasn't an awkward silence like most would think it would be. There wasn't underlining tension and there wasn't any simmering anger. It felt homely, like somehow, time stopped and they were living a perfect moment. He didn't want time to go in. Harry was sick of being angry. He just wanted a normal life for once.

"Normality is over-rated," Dean said casually.

It was like he had mentally asked if anyone could read his mind and Dean raised his hand. "…Huh?"

"You had your I-just-want-to-be-normal face on. Looks like Sammy's bitch face." Dean shrugged, not bothering to look away from Harry's incredulous green eyes.

"You're joking, right?"

"If I say yes, will you not beat me up?"

"Give me back Nathanael!"

-0-

Harry groaned as a low buzz woke him up from the nap he managed to nab. He squinted at the bright screen of his phone. A number flashed across the screen as it buzzed again. Harry groaned, flipping it open and answering. "`Ello?"

"Harry got your letter. I'll be at Mr. Singer's house tomorrow. See you then."

Harry blinked once and then twice before a smile spread across his face.

Neville Longbottom was on his way. Maybe the future wasn't so bleak as it seemed.

**A/N: Hey, again, the wait-sorry. So, please review I was kinda dissapointed how prologue I got 55 reviews then 25 and then 13... Is that cutting in half? Like seriously. But, I do so enjoy every review I get! So, please review and yes, the last few sentences mean something. It means my plot ball is finally rolling! YES! Lol, thanks for the reviews and please review again :)**

**CDFK**

**P.S. Anyone excited for Tron, Little Fockers, and Narnia 3?**


	5. Chapter 4

D**isclaimer**: I do not own.  
Title: Misguided Misconception  
**Warnings**: language, and like, other things.  
**Beta:** Chrystel Malfoy-Potter: You are awesome ;) Thank you so much.  
**Word Count**: 1,222  
**A/N: **Here you go, don't kill me.

"I'm sick of people always saying, 'We'll always be together.' `Cause, you know, ten out of ten people die." ~Anonymous.

_Dear Neville,_

_I know this is out of the blue and I'm not sure if you would even want to talk to me, but I need your help. These past years have changed me a lot but, I'm still me. I still have that unnatural talent to find trouble and apparently I attract the end of the world. Yeah, you didn't read wrong. I helped out with the American Apocalypse last year. Oh, I also have a three month baby, an 'ex' who, by the way, I think I'm in love with and I've basically adopted a set of twins._

_Now do you understand why I need your help?_

_It all started with moving to Sioux, South Dakota and met Bobby Singer. He's a Hunter. I had this little problem so I went to for him for help — that's really another story for another time though. Anyway, I met him and a little while later (a year or so, maybe longer, those days are a blur) I met his "sons" Dean and Samuel Winchester._

_Its all Dean Winchesters fault, I swear! I was innocent! Innocent I say!… Okay, maybe not completely innocent but soon after I found my thoughts wandering even more to him. We slept together and I got pregnant — did you know male wizards could get pregnant? I didn't. I am not a wizard-raised person despite what people think so it would have been nice to know! Moving on ... he left me. Maybe I didn't choose to tell him at the best time—it was the apocalypse and he had just lost his brother and defeated Lucifer — but he just left! He got up, got in his car, and drove away to his whore!_

_Actually, she dumped his ass soon after, so I don't think the term whore should apply to her. Maybe I was jealous? No… I don't get jealous, just like I wasn't jealous of you and Luna that one year, or you and Draco, or you and Blaise—holy fuck, you got around seventh year, didn't you?_

_Maybe I should stop rambling? I was off of topic but can you see how I need you? I know you must hate me, Nev, but I need you, in more ways than one. You were always my rock. You were the cool headed Gryffindor, and you honestly are really important to me. I just really want you to travel here and help me out._

_Nathanael, that's the name of my son, is going to need some more help. His magic levels are off of the charts. I mean it literally, I can't even tell if he's magic less or extremely gifted. How fucked up is that?_

_You know what? I've gone on long enough, please just come. Call me if you're coming. I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Harry_

-0-

Harry bit his nails, glancing at the door every few seconds. It was only 1 A.M and Harry was still wondering why Neville wasn't here yet. He was supposed to be here no later than nine. Nine in the morning? Or was it nine at night? He hadn't been specific when he called again, just a quick, "nine o'clock on the 8th. Be ready."

Harry sighed in frustration and flopped down onto the couch. "Damn you, Neville. This is your way of getting back at me, isn't it?" Green eyes narrowed in anger. "You just want to punish me…" Harry scowled, rubbing his head. "I'm insane. Fucking talking to myself. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Somebody laughed, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Whirling around, his breath caught in his throat as he met warm brown eyes, a quirky smile, and bark hair. "Hey, Harry." Neville grinned, "Been a while, hasn't it?" Arms opened up and enveloped Harry in a hug.

Harry buried his face in the junction between Neville's neck and shoulder. "Missed you," he mumbled, taking a deep breath. He really missed Neville. The one person who truly believed in him, despite what Fate threw at him.

"Missed you too, Harry." Neville said, squeezing a little harder. "So," he pulled away, looking Harry straight in the eyes. "This Dean character…?"

'Aw hell,' Harry thought, eyeing the way Neville's hands clenched. 'Dean has a rather large hate club.' A small smile pulled at Harry's lips. "He's not absolutely horrid but he's pretty close. A typical cocky, smart ass, with a bad reputation, ... except with the ladies. Apparently, the ladies love him. Of course, they do." Harry muttered the last part, glaring at the wall.

Neville cocked an eyebrow, "No offense, but he sounds a little douche."

A startled laugh left Harry's throat in a rush. "Douche? Dean?" Green eyes sparkled, "Maybe just a little."

Neville smiled before yawning loudly, brown eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "Do I have a place I can crash?"

"Here?" Harry snorted. "You can share my room. That is, if you don't mind being woken up at all hours of the night from a crying infant." Neville rolled his eyes and motioned for Harry to lead the way. A few minutes later they were curled up on Harry's small bed, talking quietly.

Harry drifted off in warm arms, wishing they were someone else's. Someone with murkey-moss eyes.

-0-

Dean shrugged on his jacket and brushed a hand through short hair before heading out the door. He sighed happily when he saw the Impala sitting where he left her. "Hey, babe," He said, running a hand up and down her side. "Sorry I haven't taken you for a drive lately."

He opened the side door and slid into the warm seat, one that he knew so well. The Impala meant he was safe; it was a never ending comfort that only leather seats could provide. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He turned the Impala on and grinned.

He felt like he was truly at home. It was the same feeling he got every time he held Nathanael, every time Harry actually smiled at him. But, that didn't mean anything in particular, din't it? So, what if they gave off the feeling of being at home? It meant nothing, it was nothing. He wasn't supposed to feel the warm butterflies in his stomach every time Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

He was Dean Winchester for god's sake; he wasn't supposed to be a stay at home kind of guy. He needed a hunt, he needed to do something. Anything and it had to be just him. No Sam, no Bobby, no Harry.

Nodding his head with determination, Dean revved the engine and started to drive. He didn't notice how Crowley popped into the back seat and he definitely didn't notice the cruel smirk adorning the Demon's face.

He drove and he drove, it seemed like the road called to him. Maybe that's a good thing, because he wouldn't be seeing anything but the inside of Motel rooms and his car for quite a while. Not the beautiful baby boy that was half him, or the sparkling green eyes of a certain black hair man that made him feel all fuzzy inside.

A/N: There will be some serious Harry/Twins time in the next chapter. Sorry to those who have had to wait so long! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! They really made my week. So, please review again ;)

CDFK

P.S. I have to ask Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.  
**Title: **Misguided Misconceptions  
**Word Count:** 1,354  
**Warnings: I have no idea. Just stuff.  
Beta: Chrystel Malfoy-Potter. Thank you!  
A/n:** SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

"We must all suffer from one of two pains: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. The difference is discipline weighs ounces while regret weighs tons." ~Jim Rohn

"He's gone." Sighing, Alex turned around to face his brother, Aidan. "Why do you think he left?"

Aidan shrugged and blue eyes welled up with tears. "He promised he would teach me how to change a tire on the Impala…" Small hands shook, and Harry had a feeling this wasn't just about learning about cars to Aidan. Harry bit his lip and wondered if he should go over there and talk with them.

Alex scooted over to his brother and shrugged lightly. "He probably left `cause him and Uncle Harry haven't been getting on that well… And did you see that big man up in Uncle Harry's room? I bet Dean saw him." Aidan cocked his head to the side and gave his brother a pout, urging him to go on. "Dean and Uncle Harry are like mom and dad; they're in love with each other."

Tensing, Harry peered around the corner in time to see Aidan's mouth form an 'o' shape and then snap shut. "Bu- But, mom and dad used to sleep in the same bed and give each other morning kisses and talked like they like each other. Dean and Uncle Harry only act like they tol- toler- barely stand each other." Aidan angrily huffed when he couldn't pronounce tolerate.

"…Something happened." Alex said, frowning. "I don't know what, but I know that Uncle Harry was mad at Dean and I know Dean was the reason why Uncle Harry left us at Grandpa Bobby's."

Shuffling his feet nervously, Harry turned the corner and pretended to yawn, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Blinking blearily, Harry grinned at them. "What are you two doing up? It's only five a.m!"

"We- Well, Dean's gone." Aidan looked at him through long eyelashes and Harry pretended to be shocked.

"He- He left?" He might have pulled off the whole "I knew nothing about this" act if it wasn't for Alex. The boy could sniff out lies a mile away.

"Were you listening to our conversation earlier?"

"…Yes? I came down and heard you guys talking. I didn't think you'd really care." Harry turned sheepish eyes on them and the twins shrugged.

"Why were you and Dean fighting?" Aidan ran up and tackled Harry's legs, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. "And why is Sam acting so… weird?" Harry cocked his eyebrow and urged Aidan to go on. "He's staring at us and not sleeping! And- And, well, he's being a creeper."

Rubbing a hand across his forehead, Harry gave the twins a reassuring smile. "He's just- going through a rough time. I bet in a few months he'll be fine. And just in time for Christmas too. Now, go get cleaned up." Harry shooed them out of the room, biting his lip. So, even the twins were finally noticing the odd behavior.

They ran out of the room throwing smiles towards Harry.

-0-

"Bobby, I need to talk to you." Harry knocked on the door once before a gruff voice told him to come in. He casually strolled inside and grinned when he saw Bobby reading a book. Thinking about what they needed to talk about, the grin dropped off his face. "Bobby, it's about Sam."

Glancing up, Bobby frowned at him. "I figured. You've been putting this off way to long boy. I expect a full explanation and everything you know that's wrong with him." His tongue darted out of his mouth and swiped across his lips.

"He's lost most of his soul. And the small part that he does have? I'm pretty sure its tainted black." Maybe that wasn't the best way to inform Bobby that Sam wasn't really Sam, but ya'know, Harry had never really been the best at breaking news. He kind of sucked at it actually. Dean was example number one.

Bobby gaped at him. "…You're joking right? And you just now want to tell me this? You. Complete. Idjit!" Bobby growled before waking over to a dusty tome that was beside his bed. "You think me being ignorant on Sam's little problem will help you any?" Skimming through a few pages, Bobby slammed the book shut and took a deep, shuttering breath. "Why did you not tell me the moment you got back here?"

Shifting nervously, Harry coughed. "I was going to but then Dean and his nightmares, Nathanael, and Neville. Everything just came to a—well, there's no right word for it. I just got distracted!" Oh lord, Bobby was going to shoot him. There was no way around it. A hand just didn't twitch like that for any good reason and it definitely didn't twitch in the direction of a shotgun.

"Damn," Harry muttered, "I'm so fucking dead." Wracking his mind for reasons for Bobby not to shoot him and coming up with nothing, Harry paled dramatically. "You wouldn't actually shoot me. Would you?"

By that glare Bobby gave him? Yes, yes he would shoot him.

-0-

One shot, two shots, three shots, and that's when it blurred together. Nobody said Dean couldn't hold his liquor but even he had his limits. Standing up, he groaned when the room spun. He just needed to make it back to the damned bed and then he could pass out for a week or two. "Fuck," he sat down on the floor and put his head between his legs.

When he could breathe properly and the room wasn't going as fast as it used to be he calmly stood up and fell onto the bed. He ignored the sheets and passed into the depths of sleep. It wasn't long before he was assaulted with dreams, in the morning he would hope the voice only _sounded_ like Gabriel.

"_You're so screwed."_ Dean whipped around and his eyes widened when he realized he was in a circular room. Pitch black and he couldn't make out the exit. Creepy voices? A new room? How smashed was he?

"How am I screwed?" He scanned the room, hoping to find something irregular that would alert him to an exit or another person.

"_Well, let's see, shall we? One: You're Dean Winchester. Two: You knocked up Harry and abandoned him. Three: You're Dean Winchester. Four: Your little brother is basically calling out for help and you, in your ignorance, are ignoring him. Five: Did I mention you're Dean Winchester? You already went to hell, you can always go again." _

Paling, Dean groped through his pants, wishing he had slept with a gun that night. This had to be a dream, there was no way it could be anything else. "Who are you?" He demanded, panting harshly.

"_Why, Deano, I'm so upset you can't even remember a good friend's voice! What would Harry think?" _

Dean swallowed, "Harry doesn't control me and I don't think he honestly cares what I do. I don't mean anything to him."

"_You. Are. A. Complete. Idiot." _Dean shrugged; did he look like he cared about other people's opinion on him? He was a straight out bastard, and he knew it. He was an ass and he had been told that repeatedly. He was a man-whore. He was a class a dick. He just didn't care anymore. He would be who he was and if other thought he was stupid or cocky than let them think that. He didn't give a shit.

"Does this face look like it cares? And, why don't you come out from the shadows."

A man moved forward—yes, a man, Dean had been sure of that since he had heard the voice.—and came out of the shadows. It wasn't a particularly slow pace nor was it a fast one, it was normal. And Dean felt like whoever it was, was certainly _not_ normal.

Blonde hair, solid build, and a smirk permanently plastered over his face. "Gabriel," Dean breathed out in shock. Yeah, far _far _from normal.

**A/N;** Again, I am so sorry for the wait! But I've had so much to do over this break it's been ridiculous! Anyways, I'm sorry I couldnt reply to any of your reviews this time around. I just want to make one thing clear though: **NO NEVILLE/HARRY SLASH!**

Oh, and guess what? My 14th birthday is coming up soon! I'll probably get another two chapters posted but a Happy birthday never goes amiss in a review :D

Thank you for the previous reviews and I'll try to increase the lengths of the chapters.

CDFK

P.S What's your favorite: Slytherin or Ravenclaw!Harry?


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Misguided Misconceptions**  
**Word Count: 1, 209**  
**Warnings: Let's just go with anything and everything.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp or SPN.**  
**A/N: read the one on bottom.**

"If your gonna screw up, do it while you're young. Older you get, the harder it is to bounce back." ~Winston Groom

Chapter 6:

Harry decided something that cold November morning. It didn't matter that Dean hadn't been around in months, it didn't matter that the twins weren't as happy as they should have been, and it didn't matter that Neville had sort of taken over as Nathanael's other parent. He didn't want to take the shit anymore. He was sick and tired of being left behind and doing nothing. Who care if he had a six month son? He could still hunt, he could still make a difference in this world and he was sick of being treated like glass. He was also extremely sick and pissed at the obnoxious moron who left him and his son one times to many.

Running a hand through his hair he huffed angrily. Nothing had been going right lately and he was sick of complaining! Well, even if he wasn't complaining out loud, it was mostly in his thoughts, but still! It was damn annoying. He wanted control of his life, and he would take it. Distractedly, Harry ran the brush through shaggy hair and grinned as it refused to lay flat. He had run out of the conditioner that tamed it a few months ago but he hadn't been able to find it in the stores lately… maybe he should owl for it?

'One more thing,' he thought. He would take back his life, whether it would be in a storm or it would be calm, he would get it back. He wasn't broken and he knew for a fact John Winchester had juggled kids and hunting, he could do the same and he had a feeling he could do it better.

Harry stood up for the edge of the bed and rolled his eyes as Neville turned over, snoring loudly. His mind flashed back to the morning after Neville had arrived—when he found out Dean had disappeared into the night.

Harry groaned, slowly waking up. He glanced around the room, not seeing a light from the window and wondered why he had woken up so suddenly. Concentrating he could distantly hear the roar of an engine. Harry frowned and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He quietly padded out of the room and frowned harder as something heavy settled in his stomach.

He glanced into the rooms in his hallway and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Bobby and the twins were fine. Thinking for a moment he headed down the stairs and bit his bottom lip—a nasty habit he had been developing lately. He cocked his head to the side as he hit the last step, something was different. He scanned the room and saw Sam sitting in the corner, check one. Sam was always sitting in a corner reading or arguing with Dean—like a creeper.

Harry paused and his eyes immediately went to the couch. Dean was th … Dean? Dean was gone. His eyes widened before narrowing. Dean wouldn't dare leave, not after he had bonded so much with Nathanael… Would he? Then again, this was Dean Winchester he was thinking about; of course he would leave in the middle of the night. Dean hated any type of good-bye and anything relatively "chick-flick" like. Even if he had a biological son in the equation now.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Harry headed back upstairs and ignored the pang in his heart. He really had a small flame of hope that Dean might actually stay this time. Sliding into bed he basked in the brotherly love that rolled off of Neville. It seemed as soon as one family member came home another had to disappear.

Harry pounded down the stairs and was out of the door in a flash. He needed to see if Bobby had an extra car that had four to five seats. He frowned, was he willing to risk the twin's safety by bringing them with him? Did he want to have them experience the Winchester-like schooling system?

"Yep," Harry muttered, making the final decision. "I'm being selfish for once in my life. I want Nathanael and the twins to come with me and I want Neville to stay here and train." He bit his lip again and winced at how sore it had become. Maybe that was a sign to stop. Or, at least, limit himself to only biting it once or twice a day.

"Excuse me?" The voice behind him sounded angry and a bit stunned. Turning slowly Harry winced as he saw Neville standing there, the classic hands on hips pose.

"…You're excused?" Harry straightened up from where he was glancing inside an old '69 Camaro.

Neville pursed his lips, doing a good imitation of Professor McGonagall for a moment, or was it Professor Sprout? "You're going to leave and you just decided to leave me in the dust? Your best friend? You want to leave me here with only Bobby and Sam? Are you insane? No—wait, don't answer that. I already know you are."

"I just- I want to be free." Harry knew it wasn't the best excuse but it was the only one he could really think of at this moment. He couldn't very well tell Neville that even though he viewed him as a brother he didn't trust him enough to hunt with him.

Yeah, he had turned into a hypocrite. He had gone on a hunt with Sam and Dean without really knowing either of them but Bobby had told him about them. It didn't really matter, he guessed. Even if Neville helped with the war and he had had his back then he didn't know if he would still have his back now.

Looking into Neville's eyes he must have seen the truth in Harry's as his eyes turned cold and his mouth tightened. "I thought we were brothers in arms? I thought we could trust each other with anything. Even out lives. I would give you my life to protect in a heartbeat—,"

"Don't!" Harry cut him off. "Do not say that! I can't protect anyone. I couldn't even protect my best friend in America. He was fucking killed by his own brother. So do not, if you know what's good for you, put your life in my hands. I'll let you die, intentionally or not, and I don't need another death on my hands." He growled the last part and spun around, mentally mapping where he had found the car.

Neville rolled his eyes behind Harry's back and jogged after him. "You aren't responsible for your friend's death and stop thinking that you are." Neville threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and snickered lightly as Harry tried to shrug him off. "Admit it, you would be lonely without me. You would be begging for me by the end of your 'trip'." Neville smiled smugly as Harry's left eyes twitched.

"You are so annoying," Harry murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, I know."

Maybe he wouldn't be on his own as he tried to retake his life. A friend supporting him couldn't be the worst thing in the world. Even if he wished for someone else to be with him.

**A/n: So SORRY for the wait! Just getting sick, exams, and writers block kind of beat me down. But! I'm already working on the next chapter, I swear! So, reviews last time were nice. But, I would also enjoy reviews this time... They might make me write faster. I could send off the next chapter to my Beta tonight instead of Friday night... Lol, yeah, but please review. And I have a poll and new one shot on my profile. Please check them out! Thanks to those who said Happy Birthday!**

**CDFK**

**P.s. Harry Potter or Supernatural? Which is your favorite...**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do not own.  
Word Count: 1,511-that's what it says. Weird...  
Chapter: 7  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait... Way to stressed at school. CHECK OUT A/N AT END! IMPORTANT!

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." ~Maria Robinson

Harry gulped down the water and avoided Bobby's blazing eyes. He was just telling the man his plans to go off into the world—or well, that sounded kind of lame… he was just getting ready to be independent! Saying Bobby wasn't thrilled would be a major understatement. He believed that Harry needed to stay here and go back to college. Ignoring the fact that Harry was already on his last year when he decided to help with the whole apocalypse thing. Harry sighed, swirling the little bit of water that was left in his cup.

It was holy water, like usual, and at the moment he wished Bobby wasn't out of beer. He really needed something stronger. Maybe he should try whiskey? His eyes flickered to the doorway and caught the twins peeking around the corner. He shot them a stern glare that was ruined by a little twinkle in his eyes and they grinned before running back towards the stairs.

"You," Bobby spoke up, "…want to move out?"

Harry flinched, Bobby sounded really hurt. "Well, I'm thirty now and I figured if there was any time to move out with my kids and a friend it would be…now…" Harry trailed off as Bobby stared into his eyes.

"When did you decide this?"

"A day or two ago..." Harry mumbled, fingers gripping his cup tightly. He briefly wondered if Bobby would yell at him for being stupid but he quickly tossed that thought away. Bobby tended to only yell at Dean—who usually deserved it—so Harry was pretty sure he was safe. "I just really want to learn how to be my own person, Bobby. I want to take control of my life and I don't want to act like some heart-broken, love sick, teenage girl. I'm sick of moping. I want to hunt and to raise my family. Is that too much to ask for?"

Bobby stared at him with a familiar glint for a few moments before he sighed. "I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope!" Harry smiled brightly at Bobby and laughed as he shook his head, raising his eyes to the heavens.

"God help us all," he muttered, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out some whiskey.

-0-

Dean rubbed his face and scowled at Gabriel. "Do you have to make everything difficult?" He snapped.

Gabriel chuckled, dodging the kick Dean sent towards his face. "Of course," blonde hair swirled around Gabriel's face as he blocked a punch. "Come on! Harder kicks! Faster punches! That year out of hunting really screwed up your skills, Dean. You need to work harder if you want to get back into shape." Growling in frustration, Dean launched another series of kicks and punches. He could already feel his legs and arms becoming limp noodles.

He cursed to himself as he felt a leg wobble as he dodged out of Gabriel's way. He was right—Gabriel that is—about the year out of hunting screwing with his body. He panted and dropped to the floor, rolling out of way. His eyes flickered to the right, making sure Gabriel wasn't there as he sprang up, lunging to the right. As he moved, he felt a whoosh of air go past him and grinned when he heard Gabriel swear.

Dean paused for a split second to get his arm spasms under control and that's when Gabriel struck. Sending a punch to the side of Dean's face Gabriel watched in satisfaction as the hunter went tumbling to the floor, moaning for him to stop. Shrugging, Gabriel flopped down beside Dean—who was clutching his head in one hand and the other was trying to shield his body from other attacks.

"Relax, Deano." Gabriel said, eyes glittering. "I'm not going to hit you anymore. The training session is over for today." Dean breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his hands, stretching out from the fetal position he had curled into.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked a little while later.

"Well," Gabriel started, taking a moment to munch on his burger, Dean wondered when it had appeared and if Gabriel would give him one. "I was hoping you could go on a hunt and get back in shape. And then it would be time to go and beg for Harry's forgiveness."

Dean shot Gabriel a "No shit" look before turning back to his burger and fries. He swirled his fry in the ketchup and frowned. There was no way Harry was possibly ever going to take him back. No matter how much he wanted it. Roughly biting off half of the fry, Dean grimaced. Life had been way too complicated since he had met Harry. But the funny thing is, he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

-0-

Harry grinned as he looked around the house the realtor was showing him. It wasn't to big and it wasn't to small. It was perfect... just the thing he needed. A normal sized house that Neville could hang out in and watch the kids when he went on hunts. The place he could look forward to returning every time he got into a tight situation on a hunt. Something other than his kids that kept him running. A home base, you could say.

Turning to the realtor, Harry smiled. "If I told you I wanted it right now, what would you say?"

The middle aged woman grinned. "Well, I'd have to see the money and make sure your fit for the owning of a home but after all that stuff I could have you sign the deed of ownership today. Why? Do you really like this house that much?"

"Well, it has four bedrooms and three bathrooms… It has a living room and there's a room we could make into a gameroom if we wanted too and the kitchen is amazing… And, not to mention the backyard. I have three kids, so that backyard would be amazing. I coul even add a portable pool if I wanted to and … actually, I think you get it." Harry shrugged, twirling his frayed shirt around the tips of his fingers, a bit bashfull that he let himself babble in front of a stranger.

"How about we go back to my office and we can get the paperwork set up?" She said kindly, grinning at his infectious giddiness.

"Definitely." He wasn't bouncing to the car, not at all.

-0-

Slamming down on the brakes, Harry did a double take of the man walking across the street. Blond hair, buff, and about 6 foot if he had to guess… but there was no leather jacket in sight. Harry sighed and shook his head, Dean wouldn't even be near Colorado Springs! There was no case, this was one of the most ordinary towns Harry had ever been in. He had to stop thinking of him! Seriously, how many times had Dean hurt him now? More than he could count on his hands-that was for sure. He left him again and again and now Harry was raising their son alone. 'Ugh,' Harry thought, 'I'm like a love sick teenager who can't let the guy who took her virginity go. Pathetic.' Starting up the car again, Harry started driving back towards Bobby's. He had a house, now all he needed was some of Bobby's hunting supplies and to get Neville and the kids situated for school and everything else they would need.

Life was going good, he just hoped nothing would screw it up. Letting out a snort, Harry rolled his eyes, did he just jinx himself? He hoped not.

-0-

Crowley smirked and rolled the dice between his fore fingers. He threw the dice and watched in satisfaction as more chips piled up. Scraping them into a bag he brought with him he headed towards the windows he knew he could cash them at. He hummed happ — happily? He was a demon for satan's sake, he wasn't supposed to be happy unless someone was hurt, or about to get hurt. But, his plans were going so great. He deserved a pat on the back. Dean was with Gabriel, Harry has a friend from the wizarding world here and a few extra menaces. Life was good. Dean Winchester didn't remember their conversation and God raised Gabriel, just like he expected he would.

Some people are just so predictable. Crowley smiled nastily at the woman behind the counter. "I want to cash these in." She nodded and counted the coins. Looking over his shoulder, Crowley growled as he saw the time. 9:40 p.m… He raised an eyebrow, grabbed his money and walked out of the casino. Time to watch the show. Sam's soul couldn't withstand the pressure forever. He hummed again and cockily walked to where his car was parked, winked towards the driver and he was on his way.

Bobby Singer would most likely shoot him. But, who cared?

A/N: IMPORANT! So, first off sorry for the shitty chapter. And sorry for the wait, I've been having a few hard months... Really hard.

NEXT: My Beta, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter is doing a challenge to Help Japan. So, here are some links for information: http : / / . org / peja / cgi-bin / index . php (Not sure if it showed up. Send me a PM for the link if it didn't.

And here's the link to her's: http:/ www . squidged . org / peja / cgi-bin / viewstory . php? sid= 49507

CHECK THAT OUT PLEASE! AND please, PLEASE review! I need encouragement.


	9. Chapter 8

Word Count: 1,094  
Disclaimer: Do not own  
Beta: Chrystel Malfoy-Potter- Thank you!

Author Note: SEE THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM.

"Trust, but verify." ~Ronald Reagan

Crowley paused as he appeared in Bobby Singers house. The show would be good, at least, he hoped it would be. He didn't go through all of the trouble of rescuing Sam's disgusting soul from Hell for nothing. When Sam cracked — and he would, they always did — Crowley wanted a front row seat.

Humming to himself, Crowley lent against the wall and watched as the clock ticked away. It wouldn't be too long now, it never was. They always seemed to break when they were alone. Eyes fluttering shut, Crowley 'felt' around the house and discovered Sam was in one of the spare bedrooms and nobody else was home.

"No fun," Crowley muttered, walking up the stairs. "People are supposed to show up here so when the wall breaks, they come running as he screams." Each step he took echoed throughout the empty house. Crowley sighed at the noise, Sam would now know he was coming. Carefully pushing open the door, Crowley raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

Sam Winchester, in all of his glory, was fast asleep. A light breeze came in through the opened window and Crowley shook his head. Wasn't Sam supposed to be a trained Hunter? He was almost worse than Dean was when he was "feeling' safe". And that was saying something.

Crowley started to walk towards the window when Sam groaned. Glancing over quickly, the demon chuckled lightly as Sam kicked off the covers, unintentionally exposing himself. Crowley's eyes trailed up his body and he cocked his head to the side. Maybe he didn't want Sam Winchester to break quite yet. He could be fun. Making a mental note to visit this particular Winchester more often, Crowley shut the window and strode over to the bed.

"Hold on a while longer, Sammy. I'll be waiting." He lent down and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips.

Even demon had urges, especially the strong ones like himself.

-0-

Harry heaved the last box through the door and almost collapsed when Neville took it from him, setting it down by the others. "Who ever knew moving took so much energy?" Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and lent against the door frame. "It's too much work, you unpack."

Snorting, Neville shook his head. "Nope, you wanted to move, you and your little demons can unpack. I'm just tagging along for the ride."

"...Did you just call the twins and my baby demons?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Neville shrugged sheepishly. "Whatever. AIDAN! ALEX! Come inside! And bring Nate with you!"

Turning his back to the door Harry listened to the answering shouts and the rhythm of feet hitting the pavement. They better not have run with a baby in their arms. Alex came in first, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "Aidan is carrying Nate. You might wanna change his diaper though." Giggling, Alex sprinted through the house to where he had picked out his and Aidan's room.

Aidan came in a moment later and passed Nate to Harry, smiled and waved, before taking off to where his brother was.

"Thanks for the smelly baby and the hugs, guys!" Harry called after them. He rolled his eyes and sniffed Nate. Harry's eyes watered, babies could smell foul at times. "Diaper change and a bath, got it." He hoisted Nathanael up higher on his hip and headed to where the bathroom was. They already had the baby stuff unpacked and the bathroom set up.

Neville shrugged and began to unpack the bags. He knew where everything was going to go but he kept Harry's duffle by the door. Who knew when Harry would find a new hunt? At least, he hoped, it wouldn't be to soon.

-0-

Gasping, Dean ran harder, arms pumping of all of their might. "God dammit," he cursed as he tripped over a stick. The forest was not a fun place to be when your being chased by a thing. He wasn't even sure what it was!

"Damn you. Gabriel." Dean rolled to his feet and tried not to wince as his foot screamed in pain. Gabriel really needed to learn how to inform somebody of when and where a hunt was. Or, maybe even the damn thing he was supposed to be hunting — having that knowledge might be nice. If he knew that stuff in advance, maybe he would be alive and not be eaten alive or killed by some monster.

The animal wasn't a wendigo. That was for sure. It wasn't a vampire. It wasn't- Dean stopped listing in his head and came to an abrupt stop. Since when did the forest disappear and lead off to a waterfall and pond randomly?

"My life sucks," Dean muttered and gulped as the sound of his attacker got closer. "Oh fuck, I'm losing my mind." He took a deep breath and jumped. Gabriel was going to give him hell for this. If he survived this trial first.

-0-

"It's all going to be alright. You remember me, don't you Harry?" Harry glanced up and whimpered, it was the same dream again. The one where he was running.

"I'm coming for you, my dear. You can keep running but you can't run forever." The voice laughed and Harry could almost hear the sound of metal being pulled from a sheathe. Nobody used knives or swords anymore so why did he?

Harry sobbed as he fell flat on his face. He wanted out. He wanted out. He wanted to wake up. He wanted somebody to save him. "Shh, little one." The attacker soothed, wiping off the tears that adorned his face. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Get away!" Harry spat, kicking out with his legs. "Get away. Get away. Get away!" His attacker chuckled softly and trailed his hand down Harry's legs.

"Usually you call out for Dean. What's changed? Why don't you call out for the big, bad Hunter anymore?" The words were taunting, the man knew exactly why he didn't call for Dean to save him anymore. The hunter had broke his heart one to many times.

Harry scrambled out from underneath his attacker and shakily made his way to a standing position. He backed away slowly—why was it always slow when people faced somebody they were afraid off?-and watched as the man smirked.

"Poor little, ex-wizard going to run away?"

Harry's eyes widened, turning, he fled.

A/N: I cannot say I'm sorry enough. Truly, you guys I did not mean for you all to wait this long! Both myself and my beta are really busy lately. So, the next chapter shoudl be up end of June, and then I'll be posting frequently in July and August until I'm done with this story. It shouldn't be too long now, I'm finally getting to the thick of the plot now.

Really, really sorry for the wait... On the other hand, I do have a few new one-shots up I wrote for the waits. Check them out. And, my poll will be closing.. So, make sure to vote!

P.S Who actually like the Season 6 Finale of Supernatural? And who can't wait for HP7 part2?


	10. Note, please please read

Dear readers,

Hey, so I really want to apologize you guys. It's been really unfair to you all to wait so long for a chapter. However, this will not be one.

I've been in the hospital lately.

First I had appendicitis, and then I got an infection. Pretty bad on both parts and its been pretty hellish.

They just allowed me to have my laptop today. (My parents that is.) So, I decided to post this note.

I won't be updating _Worse Than Selling Your Soul_ or _Misguided Misconceptions_ for a while.

HOWEVER, I MAY POST ONE-SHOTS IF I FEEL UP TO IT.

_Misguided Misconceptions: _ I'm truly, really really sorry about this wait. It's ridiculous and I shouldn't even be apologizing, I should be writing. However, writers block kicked my butt before the hospital and now I'm kind of drained. I don't feel like writing something that needs to have deep plot. So, I REALLY REALLY AM SORRY.

_Worse Than Selling Your Soul: _So, I'm sorry you guys. I, I just can't bring myself to start writing the new chapter yet. I just... am out of juice right now. I'll try to get another chapter up before my school starts, I'll try to make it long and interesting. Please bear with me.

Love,

CDFK


End file.
